Shattered
by HexxKitten
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is searching for pieces of an artefact that will gain him more power has he bitten off more than he can chew?
1. Chapter 1

The story behind this piece of fiction is my own work and so is the original character(s) – the characters and locations you recognise from JK Rowling however are not owned by me and are only borrowed for use in this fiction and I am earning no money from writing or publishing this – I write this purely for my own entertainment and yours and because I love the originals they are based upon so much.

HK

**Shattered **

"Thirteen pieces…" Lucius mused as he laid the broken pieces of mirror on his desk "just three pieces missing!" He ran his fingers around the mosaic that framed the round mirror; next to it was a statue of Ra on top of which the mirror would stand once it was whole once more.

The ancient Egyptian artefact was believed to have been owned by Cleopatra. The mirror had magical properties but was thought to be evil and dangerous and so it had been magically broken into sixteen pieces, these pieces were separated and scattered throughout the world. Rumour had it that if these pieces were ever brought back together the mirror would repair itself and become whole again. When it was placed into the stand the bearer would gain from the mirrors power.

Lucius had information that he believed would lead him to the next piece of the mirror and so had apparated into an alley in Soho. Stepping out into the street no-one seemed to see him. Men scurried by with their heads down not wishing to see or be seen as they moved from one strip joint to another.

Walking up to a discreet black door and rapping on it with his cane. The door was opened by a woman who looked like she was in her sixties, she was dressed in an extravagant old fashioned dress that looked Edwardian and was definitely out of place in modern London. Lucius instantly knew that this woman was not a muggle. "Madame **Aelita**" Lucius greeted the woman "Mr … please, do come in" she faltered knowing better than to use this blonde wizards name within her establishment. "I got your message; you are right on time" she moved a curtain aside "you will be able to see from here without being seen yourself."

From the darkness of his private box Lucius watched as the stage lit up, a voice announced the next act to be called Desert Storm, the music started to reverberate around the room and the crowd jumped to its feet cheering. Then she walked onto the stage; her hair was cut into a neat chin length bob and her eyes he had never seen anything like them, they were so dark he could not tell what colour they actually were. As she moved around the stage she had a feline grace, with each movement she gracefully and slowly removed items of clothing and whirled around two large fans made of black ostrich feathers. The men in the room watched her with they eyes bulging and jaws slack, she had them all entranced and yet she had shown nothing. Even once she was completely naked there was barely any part of her body on show because of the fans. Lucius was himself both transfixed and disgusted. He knew from his research that the woman on stage was a witch, a pureblood witch, and yet here she was removing her clothing and dancing to entertain muggles. With one final glance at the stage before she left it Lucius walked out of the box he had been watching from and back out into the main hallway of the house of burlesque and spoke to its proprietor again. "When does she leave?"

"I am sorry Sir, I cannot tell you that." Madame **Aelita replied. **

"Yes, you can!" Lucius pressed.

"I'm sorry; I have to protect my girls"

"How much will this information cost me?" Lucius pressed.

Madame **Aelita started to protest again and Lucius took a purse full of Galleons from inside his cloak. The woman's eyes lit up at the sight of the money and she explained that Miss Storm was about to leave. **

**Lucius waited outside the club and saw the young woman as she left, she wore a knee length silver grey coat which was trimmed with fur all around the edge of the coat, she looked like she had stepped out of the 1920's, right down to her shoes, which had a small heel and a buckled 'T' bar across the foot. **

**She walked right past Lucius without looking his way and walked down the street, at the corner she turned and Lucius followed, he turned the corner just in time to see her go into a doorway. When Lucius arrived at the same door he saw he was outside an art deco styled restaurant. When he walked through the door the maitre d' approached him and spoke "we have been expecting you sir, please come this way, your table is ready." Lucius was puzzled but followed the man towards a booth table in the back. Taking a seat he ordered a drink and the maitre d' left, shortly afterwards a waiter delivered his drink, placing it on the table before him. **

**Lucius sipped his drink silently for a few minutes before he felt that he was being watched. When he looked up he saw her walking towards him, she wore a silver sheath dress that was encrusted with diamante and beaded tassels that clung to her figure and shimmered as she walked. She slipped into the booth opposite him and the waiter appeared once more delivering a drink before her "why were you following me Mr Malfoy?" she asked, her eyes meeting his challengingly. **

**"Was I following you?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. **

**Taking a sip of her drink she replied "Now, now Mr Malfoy, don't be coy with me, it really does not sit with your reputation."**

"What reputation would this be?" he watched her across the table and noted that her eyes were a dark indigo blue, if a shadow fell across her face they appeared to be inky black pools.

"I am not in the mood to play games!" she downed her drink and moved to stand "goodnight Mr Malfoy!"

Before she could walk away Lucius reached out a gloved hand and took her hand in his "I'm sorry, please, stay…"

She turned and faced him once more "why were you following me?"

"I saw your show" he replied before he could stop himself.

"Oh, so you are a fan?" she sneered at him "who would have thought it!"

"What I meant to say was I saw your show and wanted to speak to you" he replied quietly, trying his best to look sincere.

Sitting back opposite him she replied "about what exactly?"

"Why do you do it?" he looked at her puzzled.

"Why do I do what?"

"Now who's being coy?" he asked.

"Touché Mr Malfoy" she grinned and motioned for the waiter to bring them both more drinks.

"So?" he pressed.

"Why do I dance for a living?" she asked "or more to the point, as it is you asking, why do I dance for muggles?"

"Well yes, you are a witch, why do you remove your clothing for the entertainment of muggles?" he almost spat the word muggles as though it were offensive to him to even say it.

"I enjoy it, and there are not many places like Madame **Aelita's in the wizarding community." **

"Do you not feel you are wasting your time and powers on those people?"

"Actually no, I love my job, it pays well and the people I dance for are more respectful than many wizards I have met."

From the way her eyes glittered as though challenging him, Lucius knew this last comment was aimed at him directly.

"So, Desert Storm, is this your real name?"

"Of course not, that is my stage name, it helps prevent overzealous fans from finding my home – of course it does not prevent them from following me … does it Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius laughed and the sound of it caught even him by surprise, "please" he said to her "call me Lucius."

"In that case Lucius, you may call me Tempest" she stuck out her hand for him to take.

He took her hand into his own and shook it with a smile "Tempest?" he looked as though he were contemplating the word "does that not mean Storm?"

"It most certainly does, I see there is no fooling you, my name is actually Tempest Sahara, and I was born just outside Cairo during a desert storm."

"That would explain your somewhat exotic look and your dark eyes, you are Egyptian…"

"Half" she replied "my mother was Egyptian, my father was English."

"Was?" Lucius queried.

"They both passed away a few years ago" she sighed.

"Oh, was it an accident?"

She almost laughed at this, "No Lucius, they were murdered."

"I am sorry to hear that" he said, and looking at the tears in her eyes he shocked himself when he realised he actually meant it.

"Really?" she reached out and pulled his arm towards her, roughly pushing up his sleeve "and here was me thinking you Death Eaters regretted nothing you did!" Lucius looked from her face towards the dark mark exposed on his forearm.

"So Lucius, are you going to cut the bull and tell me the real reason you followed me?"

When he did not reply Tempest jumped to her feet and headed toward the back of the restaurant, grabbing her coat from a rack she dashed through the fire door in the back wall. Lucius followed her but as he left the building he saw he was in an enclosed courtyard with no exit, and she was not there. "DAMN!" he hissed to himself as he realised she must have apparated.

As Lucius went back through the door into the restaurant he did not see the black cat that jumped from on top of some boxes and walked across the top of the wall before sitting and watching him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back home in her cottage Tempest took hold of the chain around her neck and pulled the pendant she wore at the end of the chain from beneath her dress. With the pendant in one hand and she took a picture of her parents in the other "so, you were right mother, he came, just as you said he would." Looking at the pendant she sighed, holding the pendant on her palm she whispered "engorgio" the pendant on her palm shimmered and grew back to full size. Tempest held in her hand one of the final pieces of mirror that Lucius was searching for "It might have been foretold that he would come looking for you" she said to the inanimate object in her hand "but I'll be damned if I let that arrogant bastard get you without a fight!" Holding the piece of mirror on her palm again she closed her eyes blinking away the tears that threatened to spill "reducio" she sighed and the mirror shrank back to being a pendant which she hung back around her neck and dropped into her dress so that it nestled safely between her breasts.

**For Tempest wearing the pendant was bittersweet; she felt closer to her mother when she wore it, but she knew that it was the reason her parents had been killed by Death Eaters, and that Lucius Malfoy had sent them, he just did not realise that yet. Lucius had no idea how close he had come to getting this piece of mirror back then, but Tempest had been sent away with the mirror just days earlier when her mother had foretold the arrival of the Death Eaters and warned Tempest to be wary of a charming stranger with white hair and a heart of pure evil. **

**Lucius was pacing the floor of his study, he had not seen the piece of mirror, but he was sure she had it. This piece of mirror was not to be rushed he decided, he would continue to chase this one piece and work on getting the other two first. The piece of mirror that Tempest had was going to be by far the most interesting to acquire. **

**For the next week Lucius watched Tempest from afar, he saw her arrive and leave **Madame **Aelita's. He even slipped inside to watch her perform, but for now he found it more prudent to not speak with her just yet. **

**Finally Lucius received the news he had been waiting for; he knew where the next piece of the mirror had been hidden. The other pieces he had found had been all over the world, he had travelled thousands of miles to collect them all. He almost laughed when he realised that he two of the final pieces right here in England, they were so close he just had to reach out and grasp them. **

**The next morning Lucius put on his cloak and gloves, grabbed his cane "today…" he said to himself "is going to be a very good day!" He left Malfoy Manor and apparated to a tiny village in the Cotswolds, the village was so small it consisted of about 15 cottages, a post office/general store, and a single public house and of course at the very heart of the village there stood a church. He saw an elderly woman walk into the church carrying several large bouquets of flowers. Smiling to himself he took a bunch of wilting flowers from a nearby grave, whispering in case anyone was close by he charmed the flowers back to be blooming with life. **

**As Miss Dickinson left church after setting out and replacing all the flowers, she saw a man crouching in front of a grave close to the path. When she drew nearer she heard him speaking, he was extremely well spoken and he sounded gentle and very sad as she heard him saying "I am so sorry I cannot come here more often. I miss you so much…" She watched as he placed a bouquet of flowers onto the grave and stood to walk away. As he turned to leave the graveside he almost walked into her "oh my…" he exclaimed, reaching out to prevent her falling "I am so sorry, I did not see you!" **

**"Not a problem my dear" she replied, her voice catching in her throat when she saw his eyes filled with tears "are you alright?" she asked. **

**"Yes" he replied, his voice quavering. "My parents…" he gestured back towards the grave. **

**"You poor dear, why don't you come to my cottage for a cup of tea whilst you compose yourself?" she asked. **

**"Oh I could not impose on you like that."**

**"It would be no imposition, I only live down the street and I would be having tea myself" it crossed her mind for a second or two that she ought not invite a total stranger into her home, but he was well mannered and cared so much for his deceased parents, what possible harm could he be?**

**"Come along" she said as she set off out of the church gates. "I'm Miss Dickinson" she held out her hand "but you may call me Lily." **

**"Ah Lily …" he replied with a sigh and taking her hand "my Mother's favourite flower, my name is Lucius… Lucius Malfoy."**

**The two of them walked towards Lily's cottage, they chatted amiably, and all the while Lily was thinking what a charming gentleman Lucius was and Lucius was thinking how well he could act the part of a nice person … that thought caused a laugh that he just managed to stifle into a sob before smiling at the gullible old woman by his side. **

**Once back at the cottage Lucius stood looking around the lounge while Lily made a tray up in the kitchen with tea and biscuits. Tired of listening to her prattling on in the kitchen, Lucius was lost in thought "where does the old bat keep you eh?"**

**By the time she came back into the room Lucius was sitting on the overly stuffed ancient sofa. He rose and took the tray from her and placed it onto the coffee table, the poured two cups of tea and handed a cup to Lily. Sitting back on the sofa Lucius withdrew his wand from within his cane and cast a silencing ward on the room so that they could not be heard beyond those walls. **

**Lily has no idea what was happening Lucius gave her a cold almost snarling smile that chilled her to the bone. Nonchalantly sipping his tea he spoke "I have come to relieve you of a certain artefact I require" he paused and sipped his tea again watching his words sink in "I will be leaving with the item I seek and I am not above using torture to achieve this goal – in fact I do rather enjoy that part." **

**Placing his cup back into the tray "you are an elderly woman however and would probably not survive torture …" He paused again and watched the terror growing in her eyes. "I am prepared to be uncharacteristically charitable – you give me what I seek and I will not kill you!"**

**Lily was terrified for her life – she could now see in this man's eyes a cold cruelty that confirmed his words. She knew that she had nothing of any real monetary value and decided to give him anything in order to live. Biting back tears she croaked out the words "what do you want?" **

**"You have a piece of broken mirror with a mosaic edge – I want it!" as he spoke Lucius watched her quickly glance at her bookshelves. **

**Lily was now torn, she had been given that mirror by her grandmother and told to hide it – she had not however been told to give her life for it. Standing on shaky legs she walked to the shelves and took down a book. Lucius was right behind her and immediately relieved her of the book "sit down!" he ordered. **

**Lucius almost laughed when he saw the title of the book in his hands, Agatha Christie: The **Mirror Crack'd From Side To Side. "How appropriate" he whispered. He opened the book and found the archetypal section cut out of the pages and nestled safely inside was the piece of mirror. "I thank you for cooperating" he told her as he hid the mirror within his cloak. Turning to leave he levelled his wand towards Lily and said "obliterate" knowing the spell he had cast would leave the old woman in a stupor that would be mistaken for senility. As Lucius dissaparated to return to Malfoy Manor, unseen to him a black cat sat on the outer windowsill of the cottage, blinking its strange violet eyes before jumping down and walking away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**"Fourteen pieces" Lucius smiled as he matched up the mosaic frame and slotted the new piece into place. He was in an unusually good mood, thinking back to the old woman and how he had neither tortured nor killed her "I must be going soft" he teased himself. Shaking off these thoughts he tried to make himself concentrate on the job in hand. Once he had the piece in its rightful place he sat back in his chair, raising his arms and crossing his hands behind his head he decided it was time to pay Tempest another visit. **

**Tempest was just leaving Madame Aelita's as Lucius arrived. As she stepped out of the doorway Lucius approached her "Ah, just in time I see" he said smoothly. **

**"Mr Malfoy, to what do I owe this … pleasure?" she replied without sincerity. **

**"I have come to request your company for dinner tonight." **

**"Oh?" she replied, thinking she misheard him "sorry, what did you say?"**

**"Dinner, tonight, I have made reservations at…" **

**How presumptuous of the arrogant bastard she thought and was tempted to tell him this, but instead she replied…"I am afraid not, I have plans tonight." **

**Lucius was shocked, he was unused to being turned down and it annoyed him. "Do I understand you correctly? You are turning down my offer?" **

** "Yes Mr Malfoy, I am indeed turning down your offer!" she responded as she turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving Lucius stunned into silence behind her. **

**By the time he had regained his composure and moved to follow her, turning the corner she had just gone around he found that she had once again vanished. **

**Upon his return to Malfoy Manor he was in a foul mood. His poor house elves went running for cover, so much for their masters earlier good humour, his threw his cloak over the nearest of the elves. "No-one ever tells me no!" he hissed as he stormed into his study. Filling a large crystal tumbler with fire whiskey and sitting in one of he fireside chairs in his study. All he required now was two pieces of the mirror and that bitch stood in his way of getting one of them. She intrigued and infuriated him, how dare she turn him down; he would ensure she paid for that snub. **

**To the wizarding community they saw Lucius as a faithful follower of Voldemort, but to Lucius Voldemort was merely a means to an end. Lucius hid it well, but standing behind Voldemort and supporting his ridiculous plans and schemes allowed Lucius to formulate his own plan. Once the mirror was complete he would destroy that mudblood son of a muggle and show him how powerful a real wizard, a pureblood wizard could be. He would bring the world to its knees before him and all he needed to do this was two pieces of glass…**

**It was another two days before Lucius tracked down the information he required. When the owl carrying new documentation arrived Lucius was stunned and could barely believe his eyes, he had to read the message several times before it sank in. **

**"The mirror is here? It is right here in my own bloody house?" he raged. **

**According to the information he had received, Lucius' father himself has bought the piece of mirror before Lucius was born. Slamming his glass down on the desk he ran upstairs to the very top of the Manor and into the attic. Stumbling through the darkness he ordered the elves to light the candles in the huge room, right at the far side of the attic he found the trunks and crates containing his fathers' belongings. He searched through a crate of books until he found what he was looking for; his father had always kept meticulous accounts, going through each book from before his birth until he found the entry he required. There it was in black and white, the date his father had bought the mirror and how much he had paid for it. **

**With this information before him he searched through another trunk until he found his fathers diaries and located the correct one stuffed right beneath the others in the bottom of the trunk. Sitting back with the correct diary in his hands, Lucius opened it and looked for the date his father had acquired the piece of the mirror. **

**"Trust my father to make a diary entry about every damn move he made…" Lucius scoffed reading the entry: **

**"I have acquired a piece of the legendary mirror; with this I will gain more power than the world has ever seen. All I need do now is track down and acquire the other 15 pieces." **

**Lucius Laughed out loudly at the diary entry "poor father" he mocked "all ambition and no action." He read the diary entry again "you failed father … but I will not!" **

**The problem now facing Lucius was where his father would have hidden the piece of the mirror; this was not mentioned in the diary and Lucius himself had never actually seen it in with his fathers' belongings. **

**Frustrated Lucius stood to leave and threw the diary back into the now empty trunk and started to walk away, stopping in his tracks he turned back to the trunk; the sound of the book hitting the bottom had been wrong … hollow somehow. "You have got to be bloody kidding me!" he almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Dropping to his knees he tapped on the base of the trunk, it was quite obviously a false bottom. Picking up a candlestick from the top of a crate nearby he removed and threw to one side the extinguished candle before using this candlestick to smash through this false base. As the light seeped into this bottom section that had been hidden for so long, he saw nestled in the bottom a bundle of cloth. Taking this out he unwrapped the fabric and there safely inside this was the piece of mirror. **

**Lucius was ecstatic for a moment and then he remembered who had the final piece of the mirror… and he smiled coldly. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tempest felt the pendant around her neck vibrate lightly against her skin – she now knew that Lucius Malfoy had almost completed the mirror and she had the only remaining piece – she was now in immense danger. **

**Arriving at Madame Aelita's Lucius found it closed and rapped on the door. It took a while before Madame Aelita answered the door "we're closed!" she announced gruffly; gone was the polite demeanour she greeted her customers with. "I need information on where to find Tempest." **

**"I'm sorry; I cannot give out that kind of information about my girls." **

**"You misunderstand me" Lucius intoned "this is not a request!"**

**Madame Aelita was afraid, of course she knew well the reputation of Lucius Malfoy and his friends. She knew that Tempest would be in danger if she gave him this information. But if she did not give him this she would be in danger herself, and she was not a brave woman, there was only one thing she could do. "She does not work here now…" she told him, hoping that this would be enough information and he would leave. **

**"Don't lie to me woman!" Lucius hissed, stepping inside and closing the door so that she was trapped. **

**"It's true, I promise you, Tempest left, she has gone away for a while."**

**"Away?" **

**"Yes, she went back to her home and then she was taking a trip. She will not be coming back to work here." **

**Lucius looked thoughtful "well if she is not going to be at home there is no reason you cannot give me her address is there?" he tightened his grip on his cane. **

**Madame Aelita saw this move and swallowed deeply. Maybe if Tempest was not there it would be alright to give him her address? **

**Once he had Tempests' address Lucius set off to check out her home. Madame Aelita had not lied, there was no-one at home and a note outside informed the milkman that Tempest was taking a holiday and would be in touch when she returned. Lucius mused; "milkman?" the muggle lifestyle she lived was a total anathema to him "how on earth does one acquire milk from a man?" After contacting Malfoy Manor a small army of house elves arrived with strict instructions that they were to search every inch of the house and yet not leave a single hair out of place "no-one must know we were here" he ordered. **

**With the elves put to work Lucius set about his own task – checking out her book and movies collection – he did however need the assistance of one of the elves on how the movie machine worked. From these Lucius was able to gain an insight into what made Tempest tick and how to get closer to her should the need arise. **

**The search of the house was coming to an end and nothing had been found. Lucius was furious and the house elves were becoming more and more nervous as their masters anger grew. One of the elves was searching Tempests study and luckily for Lucius his elves were once again more up to date on with muggle technology and had checked the computer. The smart little creature was able to give Lucius some good news, Tempest had an online diary and in this she had noted that she was going to stay with a friend in America and that she thought that she was in danger. From this diary entry Lucius was able to find who she was visiting and where they lived. **

**Arriving at the house Tempest was staying at in the USA, Lucius considered his next move. Once it was quiet and the house in darkness he sneaked into the house inaudibly, searching until he found the room Tempest inhabited, slipping into the room he cast a silencing charm. **

**Thinking back to the movies he had seen in her collection at home, many of them appeared to be by the same actor and were stored in a box all of their own entitled 'Squeeeee' Lucius was not totally sure what this meant but he believed it was something to do with her being a fan of this actors work, he wondered whether maybe he could use this in some way? Bearing in mind that they were in the USA Lucius decided that a glamour charm would be useful, it was not as effective and long-lasting as a polyjuice potion, but if you wished to become a fictional or historical character from whom you could not acquire a bit of hair from, then a glamour would be perfect. Concentrating on one of the movie characters he had seen, Lucius cast his charm and watched his reflection in the darkened window as his hair grew darker and his clothing changed. Lucius Malfoy was gone, and now it was Colonel William Tavington standing in the room. Walking to the bed he watched her silently sleeping before taking some dream dust and sprinkling it over her whilst whispering the name of his character into her ear and thus ensuring that her dreams would be of Colonel Tavington. He watched her as she smiled and sighed in her sleep. Casting a charm on the room it appeared to change, forming and becoming the inside of a campaign tent, in which his new persona would be at home. **

**Once he was sure she was dreaming deeply enough he sat on the edge of the bed, moving her hair away from her face and gently stroking her cheek until she opened her eyes as looked at him, he had to remind himself to stay in character as her violet eyes gazed sleepily at him. **

**As Tempest opened her eyes she knew she was still dreaming, she was in a huge white tent, and she was laying on a cot with Colonel William Tavington sitting on the edge, he reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek. **

**"I cannot say that it is unpleasant to find you here, but what might I ask are you doing in my tent?" he asked her. **

**Stunned for a moment Tempest looked around the tent and wondered where this dream would take her. Unsure what to reply she merely blinked and looked at the Colonel with a look of confusion on her face. **

**"Do I take it from your silence that you are to be my … diversion for the evening?" he held out one hand and took her hand into his. **

**Tempest was still in a daze and took his hand. He pulled her up from the bed and held her close against him. She buried her face into his chest and tried to calm down, this dream felt so weird, it was all too real. Taking deep breaths she picked up the clean masculine scent of sandalwood, but also a fainter aroma of warm leather. He slipped his hand beneath her chin and raised her face to his, leaning forward and gently brushing her lips with his own before pulling her harder into his body and kissing her so deeply and roughly that made her feel like he now owned and would consume her. **

**Releasing her from his kiss he left her lips aching for more, but he took her shoulders and turned her away from him. With her back to him he pulled her against him once more before leaning in and placing his lips against her neck, kissing and nibbling the skin of her neck and up towards her earlobe. She could feel the heat of his lips and tongue against her flesh and his breath felt like it would set her skin on fire. One of his arms was looped around her shoulders and neck, the other around her waist, using this arm he ran it slowly up towards her breasts running his thumb over the fabric of her plain cotton nightgown, caressing each nipple in turn and leaving them erect and begging to be touched more. Still holding her firmly against him and unrelenting in his ministrations on the flesh of her neck, he unfastened the buttons on her nightgown and slid it down over her shoulders trapping her arms down by her sides. She could feel his chest firm against her back, the linen of his shirt slightly course against her skin making her back tingle in ways she would never have conceived of. Her whole body was trembling as she felt her it responding with vibrations in zones she would never have considered erotic. **

**Taking the weight of her breasts into his hands, he stroked the sensitive flesh before teasing her nipples between his fingers, pinching and rolling the peaks until she moaned in delicious agony. Releasing her breasts he caused her to moan once more as the cool air of the room now caressed her bereft nipples. Before she even had time to notice he had torn the nightgown from around her, sending the buttons flying across the tent as he rent the fabric downwards leaving her standing naked in his arms. Turning her back towards him she felt his shirt graze her nipples as he repossessed her lips with his own. Without a thought she brought her hands up to his chest and took hold of his shirt, tugging the fabric from the top of his breeches and running her fingertips beneath the linen and over the firm flesh of his chest. Tracing her palms back over his shirt she grasped the front and slowly, teasingly she opened each button in turn, placing a light kiss upon his chest after each button. As she moved lower and lower he groaned impatiently, slipping his hands down to join hers he ripped his shirt open, exposing he chest completely to her. **

**Lowering herself onto her knees before him she continued her torturously slow journey down his chest and stomach before pausing at the top of his breeches. Above her she heard him moan as she unfastened them, inside she found his erect manhood. Wrapping her fingers around his cock she released it from within the confines of his breeches, looking up into his eyes as she lowered her lips toward him, snaking out her tongue to massage the head of his sensitive organ. Throwing back his head he relished the sensations her of tongue and lips as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Within minutes he was scooping her up into his arms and depositing her onto his cot. She lay back naked and watched as he removed his boots and breeches, biting her lip she enjoyed the sight of his taut, muscular thighs each time he moved and she wanted to feel him naked against her. After what seemed like hours he finally joined her on the cot and she wrapped her legs around his, again he kissed her deeply before tracing his lips over her entire body, pausing as he arrived between her thighs. Taking his time he ran his tongue between her velvety lips, luxuriating in the taste and fragrance of her. Massaging her clitoris with his tongue until she cried out and he felt her juices once more flow onto his lips. Tempest was lost; she wanted him to stay where he was, lapping at her now sopping pussy, but she also wanted to feel him over her, pressing her into the mattress and fucking her slowly and deeply. Lowering her hands to his head she entwined her fingers in his long dark hair, guiding him back up her body and kissing him deeply, she could taste her own juices on his lips and it made her hotter want him all the more. **

**He held himself up on his arms and looked down at her; she closed her eyes and sighed. Every nerve in her body was tingling and she could feel his strong muscular thighs between hers. Waiting for him to touch her again was driving her insane. She moaned deep in her throat, so deep that it sounded like a guttural growl. Hooking her feet around his legs and sliding them upward until she wrapped her thighs around his and looped her legs around his hips, pulling them down to her as she did this. With his hips against hers she tilted her pelvis until she was able to mount his firm cock from beneath him. Once he was buried deep inside her she heard him moan above her. **

**"Oh I need you so much Willia…" **

**Opening her eyes to look at him she saw the dark haired man above her changing, his hair was growing lighter and lighter until it was long and straight and almost white… **

**"Lucius Malfoy!" she screamed and tried to push him away from her, but he held firm. **

**Talking almost to herself she whispered "this dream keeps getting weirder, but why the hell would I dream about Lucius?" she virtually hissed his name in disgust as the word left her lips. **

**He was unfazed and leant forward to whisper in her ear "you are not dreaming!" as he said this he pushed deeper within her causing her to arch her back towards him. **

**"Get the hell off me!" she yelled. **

**"So fickle, a moment ago you could not get enough of me." he sneered. **

**"That was before… I thought…" she stumbled over her words as he moved with her, ensuring that his pelvis moved putting pressure upon her clitoris as he bent forward and landed kisses along her jaw-line. **

**"You sick bastard! This is…" **

**"I think you might recall that I did not enter you…" he smirked. **

**"STOP IT!" she screamed. **

**Lucius backed away from her, pulling partially out of her slowly causing her to moan out loud. She hated him so much, how dare he do this to her, she had thought she was dreaming, she did not want him. Or did she? it felt so good to have his body against hers, and with him deep inside her she felt more than she ever had before. Looking up at him she could not help but think how damn sexy he looked with his chest bare and his hair slightly dishevelled. He had not pulled out of her when he moved further away she could still feel the heat of him inside her. "Ohhh…" she moaned and pulled him back deeper within her. "You arrogant bastard, I hate you!" she hissed before kissing him "fuck me before I change my mind!" **

**The next morning when she woke Tempest found she had marks and aches all over her body, at first she could not recall how she had gotten them, and then she turned over and saw him. Lying right there next to her, his long blonde hair spilling over the pillow, his handsome features relaxed, which somehow amused her, she doubted anyone else would have ever seen him that way, he was always so guarded. "Oh what have I done?" she whispered turning onto her back, trying to resist the urge to slap herself on the head. It was like one of those terrible mornings when you wake with a hangover and turn to see you brought home someone scarily ugly … but this was much worse … she had slept with Lucius Malfoy, and that was much scarier! **

**"Good morning" the voice came from beside her. **

**"Hmmm" she mumbled and pulled the pillow over her head. **

**"Good morning to you too…" Lucius mimicked. **

**"Morning" she groaned. **

**"Are you always this cheerful in the morning?" he asked. **

**"What can I say? I'm not a morning person." **

**Lucius laughed, he actually laughed, it shocked him as much as it did her "ok who the hell are you now?" she asked. **

**"What do you mean?" he looked puzzled. **

**"You" she said "you actually laughed… the 'oh so mighty' Lucius Malfoy actually laughed."**

**"Well it has been known to happen" **

**"How did you do that?" she asked.**

**"What? Laugh?" he raised an eyebrow at her. **

**"No, last night…" **

**"Don't tell me you never did it before" **

**"No… I mean, how were you… him? Tavington, and how did you know?" **

**"Oh that was nothing, just a glamour, a temporary and short-lived, but highly effective charm. As for him, I just chose him from your movies collection." To prove the point he turned into Tavington and back again "see." **

**"You were at my home? You saw my movies?" **

**"Yes, and I have to saw you do have a large catalogue of movies by a certain actor."**

**"Oh gawd" she groaned "you saw my…" she blushed and covered her face. **

**"Yes I saw your… 'Box of Squeeeee' whatever that is." He shrugged. **

**"Umm, yes, well…" she rolled her eyes and groaned again. **

**"You admire this man's work I take it?" he asked. **

**She grinned "yeah, that and other things." **

**"Oh? Really?" he looked rather put out "what about me?" he cast another glamour charm and changed into Jason Isaacs. **

**She looked stunned and then grinned "now that I could get used to." **

**Lucius changed back into himself "So do you think that I look somewhat like this actor fellow you admire?" Lucius enquired. **

**"Oh yeah, you look soooo alike" Tempest replied sarcastically "I had better call Hollywood straight away and tell them when they make the movie of the life of Lucius Malfoy they should get Jason Isaacs to play you!" She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. **

**She shifted her position on the bed, trying to keep the sheet covering her breasts, and for the first time Lucius noticed the chain around her neck. Or rather he noticed the pendant at the end of it … **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Lucius gazed at the pendant hanging down between her breasts. **

**"Quite unusual, may I take a closer loo…" **

**He reached out to touch the pendant before she could stop him. A brilliant flash of violet light shot through the room and Lucius was thrown away from her. He landed with a thud that knocked the breath out of him at the other side of the room, still naked, with his usually impeccable hair in disarray. **

**"What on earth was that?" he gasped, trying to stand but finding he had no strength or control of his limbs. **

**"Sorry, I did try to tell you, but you moved too quickly for me to stop you." She sat up on the edge of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her. **

**Lucius attempted again to stand once more and found he could not move his limbs at all. "What have you done to me!" he hissed. **

**"It will wear off in a short while" she replied "and it was not me" taking the pendant from around her neck she enlarged it. Lucius blinked as he saw the tiny piece of jewellery grow into the final piece of the mirror he sought. "My mirror!" he whispered. **

**"I think that you will find that it is my mirror Lucius!" she replied calmly "or rather I belong to the mirror." She shrank it back down and re-fastened the chain around her neck. **

**"What do you mean?" he asked looking puzzled and still attempting to move.**

**"The mirror is part of me, as I am a part of it. I am the guardian of the mirror Lucius." She touched the pendant and smiled "we protect each other." **

**As she recalled a memory Lucius noticed she looked upset "is there a problem?" he asked her. **

**"Oh, only if you count the fact that my mother and father both died because of this mirror." She snapped at him. **

**"I am sorry to hear that" Lucius replied. **

**"Are you really Lucius? I doubt that somehow!" **

**Her tone was so vicious that Lucius was taken aback briefly. "What happened to them?" he asked.**

**"You need me to remind you?"**

**"Remind me? Are you inferring that I somehow had a hand in the demise of your parents?" **

**She laughed, although her laugh sounded brittle and cold. "A hand? Oh you had far more than that Lucius. My mother like me was a guardian to the mirror; she passed the mirror on to me and warned me that something was coming. Then I was then sent away, which is how I came to be in London and working for Madame Aelita." She glanced wistfully out of the window "less than two days later both she and my father were dead."**

**Lucius could see that she was obviously upset by this and was expecting to see some sign of remorse from him. But how could he show remorse when he could not remember any of the people he had killed – there were just so many of them – and he regretted none of them. **

**Seeing the look of thoughtfulness on Lucius face Tempest was not fooled. She knew this cold hearted bastard felt nothing; he was probably just planning what he would do when he had the mirror. But she continued with her tale regardless. **

** "My parents' home was attacked by death eaters, and you led that raid Lucius… You searched their home for the mirror. I found out afterwards that my mother had been targeted under the false claim that she was plotting against Voldemort." **

**"Ahh…" Lucius suddenly recalled the raid "you are correct, I did arrange that raid, I did it in order to mask my search for the mirror, but it was not there." He tried again to move, realising that he was now the one in danger. **

**"The mirror was already with me by then, as I said my mother knew you were coming for it."**

**"But how?" he asked. **

**"The mirror warned her. The guardian and the mirror are as one Lucius, which is why it defended itself tonight."**

**"I must have touched it earlier, why did it not attack me then?" **

**"It did not attack you Lucius, it defended itself. Earlier tonight you had your mind on seducing me and had no idea what it was. Once you had seen it you intended to take it so it stopped you." **

**"What if I just kill you now and take it?" He hissed. **

**Tempest laughed "that would be a problem as you cannot move and if I die the pendant would take me to my next life and it would go with me." **

**"Then why did your mother not do the same?" he asked, finally able to pull himself up so that he was sitting. **

**"My mother was at the end of her lives and so her legacy was to pass the pendant to the next guardian."**

**"Lives?" he asked "how many did she have?" **

**"Oh, a few" she replied and winked at him. **

**"You blame me for her death? I cannot say I don't blame you."**

**"No, Lucius, I used to blame you. But I am now at peace with it; I know it is all part of being cursed with the mirror." **

**"Cursed?" **

**"Yes both the guardian and the person attempting to put the mirror back together again are inextricably linked by a curse. I cannot get rid of the mirror and you cannot get all of the pieces."**

**"So there is no way I could ever get the mirror completed?" he asked with a resigned sigh, managing to drag himself unsteadily to his feet. **

**"That is part of the curse with the mirror and why it is so dangerous, the need to complete it consumes you, and leaves you unfulfilled. But there is a way to complete it…" she smiled. **

**"There is?" **

**"Yes, you would need a guardian to hand it to you." **

**"Right…" he responded smoothly "I suppose that is out of the question?" he turned and started fumbling for his clothes. **

**"Yes Lucius" she laughed "quite out of the question."**

**"Ahh, I thought you might say that" his voice calm and silky as he located his cane, slipping his wand from inside and turning fluidly he raised the wand "imperio…" **

**She was gone! Once again he realised she had slipped away. Before he even saw it a black cat dived at him, hissing and spitting the creature sank its claws into his chest and drew blood. Lucius was stunned for a moment and then tore the cat from him; all the while it was swinging its razor like claws at him. Lucius hurled the cat away, it hit the wall with a sickening thud and Lucius raised his wand, he was about to use the Avada curse on the beast when he sat it changing. **

**The cat grew and changed until he saw Tempest lying on the floor, a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth "oh damn!" Lucius hissed as he dashed over to her. Taking her head in his hands he said "you're an animagus? Why didn't you tell me?" **

**"All the guardians are" she gasped finding it hard to breathe. **

**"Let me help you" he whispered. **

**"It's too late Lucius…" she smiled weakly "I'll see you next time I guess." **

**"Next time?" he asked, but there was no reply. **

**A bright violet light once again emanated from the pendant and Lucius watched as it enveloped her entire body before rising into the air and exploding in an even brighter flash of light, he instinctively closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw her body still lying on the floor cold and lifeless, the pendant around her neck was gone. **

**Shaken, he cleaned himself up and dressed, looking again at the figure on the floor. Usually with a spell there was nothing left. But to see her lying there and knowing she had died by his hand and not by his wand … this was different somehow, this actually hurt. Shaking these thoughts from his head he closed his eyes and whispered "home." **


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**One year after Lucius killed Tempest he was still torturing himself. He had not suddenly become a nice person; he just could not shake the image of her lifeless body from his mind. **

**He also had unfinished business, he had 15 pieces of the mirror and now he had no idea where the 16th was. **

**In the time since Tempest had gone and taken the mirror with her, Lucius had so many unanswered questions: where was the mirror now? She had mentioned the guardians had more than one life, did Tempest? **

**The idea started to formulate, if she had more than one life and she was a cat … could she actually have 9 lives? If she did where was she now? She said the pendant would take the guardian to their next life, if so did she still have it? **

**He started to look into her family and life. Surely if one had more than one life surely you would make provisions for it in this one? Had she money or property to go to? **

**It took almost another year of searching and detective work before he came across a castle in Scotland that had been in her family since it was built. He had searched other properties to no avail, but this one felt different. He decided to go check it out. **

**When he arrived at the castle he found that it was now used as hotel, he was sure that she could not be here now, but he looked around and asked some questions anyway. He discovered that the top floor of the castle was kept as private quarters by the owner and he ascertained that the owner was a woman. He checked into the hotel and took a room on the highest floor available. **

**Once he was in the privacy of his own room he sneaked up to the next floor. Quietly searching the rooms and finding nothing. Finally he opened the door to a bedroom; it was filled with large imposing pieces of antique oak furniture, the largest of which was a large four post bed with heavy deep red drapes. Turning away from the bed he realised he was not alone in the room… **

**Standing in front of the imposing fireplace he saw a woman standing with her back to him. She wore a long black silk gown, the back of which dipped so low that it barely skimmed the top of her buttocks. There was very little of her back showing however as a thick plait of hair fell down beyond the level of the dress. **

**He was considering whether to leave before she saw him, but she turned and he came face to face with familiar violet eyes. She smiled at him "Ahh Lucius…" she said smoothly "I've been expecting you!"**

**The End**


End file.
